My Dark Angel
by LivingInAFantasy00
Summary: Valerie Van Helsing is the last remaining descendant of one the most famous vampire hunters in history. How is it that every vampire knows who she is when she barely knows? Her fate drawing near, a certain vampire helps her prepare for her destiny.
1. Who are you?

_**Author's Note:**_ I know the last thing I should be doing is start a new story. But I couldn't help myself! The actor playing Godric is just so gosh darn cute that Godric deserved his own story.

I decided to approach the story with a "Who are you?" sort of thing instead of a "What are you?" which has kind been already done with Sookie and all so I aimed for something different.

The story takes place just after "vampires came out of the coffins" and it might go a bit AU.

Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please don't hesitate to review or send me feed back. :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off the characters and story line that rightfully belong to the creators of True Blood.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Dark Angel<span>**

_Who are you?_

For a place that was for the lost and lonely, it wasn't so bad. The club was tinted with pink fluorescent lighting, with a thick haze of smoke. The low murmurs of horny old men were inaudible over the music.

Yes I worked at a strip club. But thankfully not as stripper, I was a bartender. Even though it was illegal for a seventeen year old girl to be working in a place like this, the seedy old manager didn't seem to mind. He even offered me the opportunity to make more money on the pole, but I much preferred working behind the bar fully clothed.

It wasn't so bad. The tips and pay was enough to support myself and the women here were your typical strippers with a heart of gold. Whenever customers did ever get a little rowdy I could always count on the bouncer to come to my rescue.

However tonight was unusually busier then most nights. Ever since vampires came out of the coffins into mainstream the club recieved a lot more business.

"Hey darlin'," a crusty old man winked and grinned with his yellow stained teeth, reeking of alcohol.

"What can a get ya?" I smiled.

Having to act friendly with a perverted old man who's undressing you with their eyes use to send shivers down my spine. But if it earned me more tips, I had to adjust.

"How 'bout you come outside with me into the alleyway then?" He smirked.

"How 'bout a beer instead?" I said, trying my best to not react to his comment.

"I'll give ya fifty bucks if you come outside with me," he said.

I think I was more offended by the fact that he thought I was worth only fifty dollars.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other women in here fit for your 'needs', but I don't provide services. I do however, provide the alcohol," I said hastily changing topics.

I plopped a bottle of beer on the counter in front of him. His hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. No matter how much a tugged and pulled, I failed to escape his grasp.

"You're gonna come with whether you want to or not," he said in a low tone.

His clutch tightened even more and started to hurt. I kept on pulling away except more faster and desperate now, and looked around for any sight of a bouncer.

"She said she wasn't interested."

Both our heads twisted to the hooded figure who sat only a few stools away. I remembered the mysterious hooded man. I had never seen his face, but he was always here whenever I worked nights, but would never order a drink. He would simply sit at the bar and remain quiet and still like a statue.

"And what's a twirp like you gonna do?" He cackled with a raspy voice.

The man turned his head slightly, revealing his sharp emerald eyes. His eyes were bright, yet still and somewhat empty.

"Go. Now," he growled.

The crusty old man let go, snatching the beer and walked away muttering incoherent curses. Struck with relief and gratitude, I walked over to the hooded man.

"What can I get you? Drinks on me," I said.

He looked up and finally saw his face for the first time. To my surprise, he was only just a boy no older than I was. Despite his youthful appearance, all the colour from his face was drained leaving a ghostly pale complexion.

"Can I see some ID please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't the first time an underaged kid walked in here. As long as they had pockets full of cash, it wasn't a problem to the manager. But it was still concerning for me, then again who was I to judge?

"How old are you?" He asked, turning the tables onto me.

"Old enough," I cleared my throat and straightened my posture.

"How old are _you_?" I asked.

"Older than you I can assure," he said.

And then it finally clicked in my mind. I've served his _kind_ before, but none were as youthful looking as he was. It was scary yet sad.

"Are you a vamp-?" I exclaimed.

"How much?" He said.

"What?" I asked, furrowing down my eyebrows.

"How much?" He repeated.

"I already said drink was on me," I said.

"No, I mean as in how much would you charge for you company?" He explained.

"Like I said earlier, I don't offer those services-," I said.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars," he said.

My eyes widened. Usually I never took offers for my "company" into consideration, but a thousand dollars was a lot of money. I really did the money. However, I didn't want to sell myself short. As much as I respected the women here who did those sort of things, it just wasn't for me. Besides, some of the women who worked here told me that vampires liked to... bite during, you know. I wasn't prepared for any of it.

Maybe I could take the money. Sure stealing was wrong, but he was a vampire, I'm sure he had plenty more since they're known to of gathered a hefty amount of money over their years of living. A thousand dollars to him was nothing.

Myth has it that silver burns their skin. All I had to do was take off my silver necklace and burn it into his face and run away with the money.

"I'll get someone to man the registers," I said.

I told him to wait outside for me in the parking lot while I told the manager I had some "business" to take care of. The manager thought I was finally moving up in the world and proposed that maybe one day I could offer him my "services". What can you expect from a seedy strip club?

I walked outside into the parking lot with my necklace tucked inside my curled fist. It was dark and there were no bouncers, so it looked like I was on my own. The night breeze prickled the hairs up on the back of my neck.

_Crash_.

I snapped my head around and saw a shadow emerge from the alleyway. It was the old man from the bar, stumbling out into the parking lot. Great a drunk and a vampire. The highlight of my night.

"I knew you'd come 'round," he slurred, approaching me.

I paced backwards, looking around swiftly for anyone. He was a lot bigger then I was and could easily throw me around like a piece of meat. My heart started to beat faster and I stumbled backwards because of my quivering knees.

Shit, I was in some trouble now.

Suddenly within a blink of an eye, a black streak zoomed past. It was him, the vampire. The heavy drunk was pinned up against the brick wall by the throat. I heard vampires were strong, but I didn't know to this extent.

The drunk's face was turning a light shade of purple. His legs were swinging wildly and he desperately tried to fight his way out of the vampire's grip.

"This is the only chance I'm giving you. Come here again and you're dead," the vampire boy hissed.

He dropped the drunk to the ground who landed with a thud. Without even glancing back, he scurried away just like the pathetic excuse of human being he was. The vampire turned and approached me.

Heart beating even faster now, I took in a deep breath and swung my fist. I didn't even realize he had caught my wrist until moments later. The silver cross of the necklace dropped and dangled from side to side only inches away from his face.

"You don't need to do that. I won't hurt you," he said.

I didn't say anything and never broke eye contact. His hand was icy cold, just like the night. His facial expression was still like it had been sculptured. For some reason, I wasn't quite as afraid of him then the drunk.

"Here," he said, dropping my wrist.

He threw out a thick bundle of cash and threw it over to me. I gasped in shock and stared wide-eyed. By the looks of it, I had to be holding at least a thousand dollars.

"I don't want to see you here again either. It's too dangerous for a young girl like you," he said.

Still in shock, I looked up at him.

"But why?" I asked.

"Don't you know there are vampires out here?" He smirked.

It took me a while to realize he was actually teasing. For the first time his face had lightened up, but only by a little bit. He turned around, getting ready to depart.

"Wait!" I called out. "Who are you?"

"A vampire," he replied.

It wasn't quite the answer I was expecting. Wait did vampires even have names? I couldn't help my ignorance, the existence of vampires only just came to surface a few months ago.

I felt a frosty breeze brush past me and he was gone. I wasn't the least bit afraid of the thought of him, but intrigued. I wanted to know more about him. Who was he?


	2. Supervampire

**_Author's Note:_** I'd like to thank all the hits, reviews, favorites and alerts the story has gotten so far. I was surprised that it got so much only for the first chapter, must mean I'm doing something right :D.

The first few chapters are probably going to be quite short. I'm trying to keep chapters short and exciting since I have a habit of writing really long chapters. But you'll probably notice my chapters gradually getting longer.

If you have any feed back please do not hesitate to review. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off the characters and story line that rightfully belong to the creators of True Blood.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>My Dark Angel<strong>

_Super-vampire_

"So you're telling me he's like some sort of super-vampire?" Dante asked.

"Yeah you could say that," I replied.

Dante was my room mate. He brought _a lot_ of male guests home and sadly the walls were very thin. But he was by far a way better room mate then the other residents in the building.

"And he just _gave_ you a thousand dollars?" He questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well yeah," I said blankly.

For some reason, whenever I told this story to someone they always seemed doubtful that it ever happened. I really don't see why.

"You didn't..." he trailed off, eyeballing me inquisitively.

"Oh God no," I scoffed.

"Even if you did, I'm not the one to judge. Hell, for a thousand dollars I probably would have done the same and if he was cute that would have just been a bonus," he said.

"I didn't have sex with him," I pointed out more clearly.

"Did you let him bite you then?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"How would you even know?" He said.

"I think I'd notice someone bite into me with their fangs and start sucking my blood," I said.

"I heard that vampires can hypnotize you to do anything and you wouldn't even remember a thing," he said.

"He didn't. I'm sure of it," It sounded more like a question now.

I began to grow doubtful of myself now. In the shower I didn't recall seeing any bite marks and I didn't feel any different. And I was certain it wasn't all a dream because I woke up with the money by my bedside this morning.

"You could still think you were a virgin," he said.

"Don't say that! You're scaring me. He wouldn't do that," I said.

"He's a vampire Val, they're not like us," he said.

"Humans do bad things too," I argued.

"So you're saying that he's a 'good' vampire?" He mocked.

"He saved me. It's wrong to think bad of him just because he's a vampire. We don't know anything about them," I said.

"Exactly. That's why you should be careful next time - God forbid you decide to do something as crazy as that again," he said.

"He's not like that. I know it," I said.

"All I'm saying is just be careful getting involved with his _kind_," he said.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat offended by his opinion. I know he was only looking out for me and meant well, but I couldn't help stick up for someone who saved me. Ever since the murder of my sister last year, Dante became more protective of me. They never figured out who the killer was and it was even more depressing that it was on the night of her wedding.

"Take this for protection," he said.

He threw a set of rosary beads at me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my car keys and headed for work. When I arrived I left the rosary beads resting in the front passenger seat.

I looked around the club, usual business tonight. I glanced over to the bar stools finding that every one of them was empty. I was actually felt a little bit disappointed. I tried to convince myself that perhaps he was running a tad late.

However, hours later, after a full shift, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Your vampire didn't come in tonight?" Candy, one of the strippers, asked.

Even she could see the disappointment my face and gave me a sympathetic look.

"No," I shrugged.

"Shame, I'd hate to lose a big tipper like that," she said.

"It's not the money I'm disappointed about. I just hoped on seeing him again," I explained.

"Did you let him bite you?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked.

"Well how else do you expect me to believe he just _gave_ you a thousand dollars. I haven't even gotten tipped that much. Only other way is unless you..." she trailed off.

"For the last time, I didn't have sex with him," I said dryly.

"Yeah and I'm still a virgin," she snorted and walked away.

I picked up my bag and headed out to the parking lot. Six hours and no sight of him. Maybe he was actually gone for good. For some reason, I felt a strong urge to his face one last time. He acted as if he knew me and it was unfair because I wanted to at least know his name.

Then I figured maybe he only comes in times of need. Like he thought of himself as some vampire superhero. Protector of humans and warrior against evil, a defender of justice.

An old truck driver walked from his truck through the parking lot. Without thinking clearly, a crazy idea popped into my head.

"Trash," I spat as the man walked past me.

"What?" He stopped in his footsteps.

With my heart pounding faster, I spun around to face him.

"You heard me, y-you piece of trailer t-trash," I stammered.

He started to walk toward me. I frantically searched around, desperately hoping for that guy to come to my rescue once more.

"You're gonna regret sayin' that," he growled.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I cursed in my mind at myself. How could I be this fucking stupid? Of course he wouldn't come. He was long gone from this shit hole of a town. I would have left too if I had the chance. Jesus, Buddha, Muhammad, Hari Krishna, Santa Claus - ANYONE. I was praying for the last sixty seconds of my life to be rewinded.

"I'll teach ya a lesson you'll never forget," he said.

I stumbled backwards and collapsed to the ground. I shut my eyes and coward in fear behind my arms. I waited for the everlonging pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and dropped my arms to see the trucker passed out flat on the ground, a small puddle of blood dripping from his mouth.

A black streak rushed past and there stood in front of me was the mysterious vampire himself.

"I thought I told you never to come back here again," he said.

I couldn't tell if he was angry. His voice was too soft and calm.

"Does that mean you're going to kill me?" I asked, breathing heavily.

His forehead crinkled.

"Of course not," he said, outstretching his hand down to me.

I placed my hand in his palm that felt like it was sculpted out of ice and lifted myself up straight.

"I should have known to trust my better instinct," he said to himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to see you again and know the name of the guy that saved me," I said. "Twice," I added.

"You didn't have to put yourself at risk," he said.

"I didn't know how else to contact you..." I said coyly, biting my bottom lip. "I mean, do vampires, like, have cell phones?"

He let out a chuckle.

"Yes we do have cell phones," he said.

"Well my name is-," I began.

"Valerie, I know," he said.

I stared at him blankly. Was he stalking me? But more shockingly, why didn't I care as much as I should?

"Godric," he said, offering his hand to shake.

I lunged myself forward and nearly fell over. I had completely forgotten about the body that laid in between us.

"Is he dead?" I asked worriedly.

Not that I really cared about what happened to the man, but I didn't want him dead.

"No, he'll be fine, he'll wake up in a couple of hours," he explained.

My eyes quickly darted back and forth from him to the crimson blood. He must be finding it hard to restrain himself around blood. All this heroism he's been doing lately must be making him hungry.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while so you can - you know," I said, using my fingers to pathetically imitate a pair of fangs.

He stared back at me oddly.

"I am two thousand years old, I believe I can hold a bit of self control," he said.

"Right..." I said awkwardly and mouthed the words 'two thousand years old' to myself in disbelief.

I watched him stare down at the unconscious man before him. It was the first time I'd seen him without his jacket. My eyes traced down from the tattoo ringed around his collarbone to the ones on his muscular arms. Something about his presence felt familiar.

"Why does it feel like I know you somewhere?" I asked.

"Forgive me I must go," he said hastily, looking away.

"Can I at least buy you drink to say thanks? I know the club has True-," I began.

"I've already said too much," he said.

"If anything, you haven't told me enough," I blurted out.

He glanced up and looked straight into my eyes, holding a serious face.

"Whatever you do, do not allow a single drop of your blood come to surface," he warned.

I searched for words in the mounds of confusion he left me with. He spoke too cryptically for someone as simple-minded as me to understand. Before I had a chance to utter a sound, he had already disappeared into the night.


	3. The boy at my window

**Author's Note:** So I hope this chapter answers most of your questions, but I didn't want to give _too_ much away.

At first I was still a bit unsure how to portray Valerie and Godric and worried about putting humor in the story. But then I reminded myself that Valerie was still only 17 so of course she's going to be a stupid and immature so I made her a bit goofy. Besides I think it's cute how Godric gets confused by her moods and antics, like she's his Rose to Doctor Who (for all those who watch Doctor Who). Anyway, I just wanted to make that clear, it's kind of stupid how I'm defending my OC lol.

On a ANOTHER note, (all apologies) I know in the first chapter I described Godric having "green eyes" which I assumed were the actor's eye color after all my research and squinting at photos (that being the total of two pictures lol). Then I recently read on True Blood wiki that his eyes are actually "pale blue" (it's not my fault the photos I used had bad lighting). I bit my lip, unsure whether to go back and edit or leave it. So I'm going to shamelessly claim this as being apart of my *planned* AU-ness.

Thanks for all the reviews and hits so far! If you have any feed back please don't hesitate to let me know :D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit off the characters and story line that rightfully belong to True Blood.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>My Dark Angel<strong>

_The boy at my window_

"Still no sign of Vampy?," Candy asked.

'Vampy' was short for 'Vampy-the-vigilante', a nickname I had bestowed upon Godric. I didn't want to share his name with the anyone out of jealousy, I wanted to be the only one who knew of him.

"No," I lied.

I thought it was best not to say anything about the other night, especially when I hadn't figured out what Godric meant. He was an intriguing being who liked to speak in riddles and completely fuck with my head.

"Oh, honey," Candy sympathized.

"Did you guys hear anything about the unconscious trucker found in the parking lot last night?" Heather, one of the women who also worked at the club, asked.

My eyes widened and I turned my back to their conversation, pretending to tidy up the glasses. Obviously I would be the last person they would acuse to be involved in an incident such as that, but it couldn't hurt to keep a low profile.

"Probably another drunk," Candy dismissed.

"He was found covered in his own blood, but doesn't remember a single thing," Heather replied.

"Do you reckon he got mugged?"

"Na, he still had his wallet."

"Ladies, what's all this gossip about?"

I knocked a couple of glasses down out of shock, breaking two of them accidentally. I spun around to see it was Micheal, the club's manager and owner. He always had the habit of creeping up on people by surprise. A habit I highly disliked.

"You're paying for that," Micheal said.

I rolled my eyes once he looked away. Stingy bastard.

"We were talking about the trucker from last night," Heather explained.

"Oh, that's the least of my problems," he said.

I was relieved to see Micheal not worrying about it. The incident occurred outside his club, so he couldn't give a rat's ass. But I could tell he was somewhat disappointed that the truck driver didn't of pass out _after_ he left the club - that way, Micheal would feel that his money didn't go to waste instead of being 'supposedly mugged'.

"Lately there's been a decrease in customers," Micheal said.

"Really? I thought the place was getting busier," I replied.

"It has, but recently I've noticed on the security cameras most of the men who leave the bar and enter the bathroom never seem to come back," he said, eyeballing me strangely. "Do you know anything about that?"

Why the hell was he staring at me for? What could I have done? I just serve the drinks. And break a few glasses here and there. And maybe put myself endanger to see a vampire.

"Don't interrogate her Mikey!" Candy scowled. "I think you should lay off the V for a while, your paranoia's getting worse," she added.

"Hey ladies," Dante arrived into the club.

He was picking me up tonight to go out for drinks. Even though I was still very much underage, most of the classless bars very much didn't care. After Dante had a meet and greet with everyone, the group dispersed once Micheal told them to go back to work.

"The nuns would be rolling in their graves if the saw you working here," Dante said as he watched a topless dancer casually stroll past.

My sister and I grew up in an orphanage run by nuns - something I was often teased about. By the time she turned eighteen and I was fourteen, she was eligible to inherit our parents' inheritance and could afford for us to live on our own. However, we somehow split up and I ended working at a strip club and she ended up... dead.

I grabbed my handbag and walked outside with Dante into the parking lot.

"Hold this for a second," he said, while digging into his backpack for a cigarette.

He threw his keys over to me and a fiddled around to catch them.

"Ow!" I hissed.

One of his keyrings had managed to cut my finger. Moments after, a small crimson drop began to emerge.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just a cut," I brushed off.

A haunting breeze brushed past and an uncomfortable silence fell upon us. I could hear rushes of wind circle around us. Looking around carefully, I stayed on the alert at all times. I sensed unfamiliar auras that did not feel too good.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I thought I heard something," I said, sharply narrowing my eyes.

"Did Micheal get you all hopped up on V?" He interrogated, placing a firm hand on his hip.

I felt another breeze that sent chills down my spine, but this time Dante felt it too. Three black streaks swept around us until we were huddled together in fear. The streaks of color came to a halt to form three rogue looking men before us. _Click_. Three pairs of fangs extended from their teeth.

"Hello darling, I've been looking everywhere for you," the middle man grinned.

Dante frantically searched through his backpack. I hoped he had some silver or a bottle of True Blood to fiend them off. Instead he whipped out a massive wooden cross. The only affect it seemed to have on the vampires was that it caused them to break down in laughter.

"You _carry _that around?" I asked, staring at him like he was an idiot.

"Ever since you told me 'bout your run-in with a vampire I thought I'd come prepared incase," he said.

His hand was shaking feverishly and couldn't stop. Within less than a blink of an eye, the middle vampire appeared right in front of Dante. Dante's eyes widen and he attempted to remain brave by shoving the cross further into the vampire's face. The vampire's grin only grew bigger and he grabbed the cross from Dante's clutch and effortlessly snapped it in half. I raised my arms to unfasten my necklace, but the vampire's vicious eyes quickly fell onto me.

"Don't," he snarled.

Slowly, I dropped my arms back down.

"Aren't we lucky? We have the girl and a snack for the trip home," the vampire smiled.

His two croonies cackled along with him. One of the vampires sped up towards me. I jumped and gasped like a jolt of electricity had run through me. His breath ran goosebumps down my neck.

"I've been waiting seventeen years for this moment," he whispered in my ear.

_Splat_.

The vampire disolved into crimson stringy remains of blood onto the ground. I was frozen, staring dumbfoundedly at Godric who's outstretched hand was covered in blood.

"OH MY GOD!" Dante screamed.

The vampire in front of Dante went to grab him by the neck, but Godric was fast enough to push the vampire away and bite into it's neck. The third vampire ran up to Dante while Godric was busy and clutched his throat.

Without realizing what I was even doing, I picked up the broken wooden cross and stabbed the vampire in the back. The vampire howled in agony and exploded into blood like the other two, some splattering onto Dante's face.

"Go," Godric said.

"But-," I began.

"I'll clean up the mess, just get home," he ordered.

I nodded my head and grabbed Dante by the hand, dragging him to the car. He had turned pale white and quivered uncontrollably, he was in shock. Even I didn't realize what was going on at the moment. Dallas vampires were known to do whatever they wanted, but I just never thought that they would be as open about it.

I drove like a maniac home and threw Dante into the shower. He needed to calm down or else I'd probably have to take him to hospital. I went into my room and began changing into a new set of clothes, I had managed to get a bit of vampire guts on me. I didn't even know that vampires did that when they died.

I turned around to put my shirt on and spotted floating outside the window was Godric.

"Oh my God!" I yelped and quickly pulled the shirt down.

I opened the window and looked down. This was a six story building and we were on the fifth floor. I didn't know vampires could fly. He was fast, he was already in a new set of clothing and didn't have a single drop of blood on him.

"I'm... so sorry," he said coyly, looking away, avoiding all eye contact.

"It's okay," I replied awkwardly. "You cleaned quick. How did you know where I lived?"

"There is a lot that I have to explain to you, I didn't expect this time to come so soon," he said.

I waited patiently for him to enter, but he remained still floating in the air outside.

"Vampires can not enter a human's home unless they are invited," he said finally.

"Oh right! How rude of me," I said. "Would you please come in?"

He levitated inside and landed his feet softy onto the ground. He looked around the bedroom, curiously looking around from my photos on the wall to my teddy bear. He lightly traced the Harry Potter book on my bed side. It was the first time I'd ever let a guy into my room that wasn't Dante, so I was bit embarrassed. My face began to burn up because the whole bedroom was just screaming 'VIRGIN'.

I led him out into the living room and sat him down on the couch. I was about to offer him something to drink until I remembered he was a vampire and might take that the wrong way. Not that I thought he's the type to jump and attack as soon as he got the okay since he had already saved me three times now, but I didn't want to imply the wrong message.

I had snatched a cigarette off Dante to calm down my nerves, I was still a bit antsy. I usually didn't smoke, but I think that after tonight was an exception. My hands couldn't stop shaking as I lit up.

"Smoking is bad for your health," Godric said, breaking the silence.

I shot him a dark glance. I think smoking was the least of my problems right about now.

"Start talking," I snapped bitterly.

"I don't know where to start," he said.

"How 'bout from the beginning?" I said. "How 'bout you explain to me why the fuck a bunch of crazy vampires are stalking me?"

I couldn't help taking my anxiousness out on him. I know he saved me again for the third time, but now it was becoming ridiculous. I was dealing with vampires, mythical nightmares that I discovered were real only a few months ago.

To make matters worse, I killed a fucking vampire. I was a raging, vampire-killing machine. I couldn't believe what I had done, it was like I had no control for my own body - which is EXACTLY what every murderer says. I know vampires didn't have rights yet, but I still counted as a murderer. I didn't know if I should confess to the police. But what if the other vampires found out? Does the vampire world have their own form of crime and punishment? If so, should I be scared? It was only until now after processing the following events, that I realized my actions.

"They were after your blood," he answered.

"Of course they were, they're vampires!" I yelled.

He appeared a bit taken back. I keep forgetting that he too was a vampire, because he was a lot different then the ones I had recently encountered. I must have offended him. I felt even worse because it was like I had dragged Dante into this whole mess. I gaped my mouth to apologize but he beat me to the punch.

"But they wouldn't have bitten you," he said.

"Did they only wanna sniff?" I asked sarcastically.

"There is something about your blood no vampires can resist, but are not physically capable of drinking. Like how I was not able to enter your home without an invitation. Your blood is special and rare, I believe they were trying to kidnap you instead," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," he answered.

A moment of silence broke between us. I looked away, unsure of where to begin. So many questions filled my mind, it felt like my head was about to burst.

"Then what do you want with me?" I asked, watching carefully, suddenly growing suspicious and cautious.

"There is no need to fear me, I am not here to harm you. I am a vampire sherriff in Dallas. There are a group of vampires after you and ever since you were a child I have been watching over you," he explained.

Every answer seemed to leave me with another question. My whole life he's had been lurking in the shadows protecting me. I didn't know whether to call the police or say thank you. This whole time their had been a group of merciless vampires after me and I was completely oblivious of the danger.

A nun once told me when I was little that I had a guardian angel, claiming she had even seen him. I thought she was simply preaching, but now that I think back, could she have been talking about him? No wonder it felt like I knew him.

"Are you the reason why all those customers from the bar have disappeared?" I asked.

"Yes. Whenever they would to go to the men's room, I would soon follow after and glamour them into forgetting they had ever met you and to leave through the back door. I could not risk the possibility they were working for the other vampires," he answered.

So in a way Micheal was right, I did have something to do with it without knowing.

"And glamour is vampire for...?" I asked.

"A form of hypnotism," he said.

"You've never used it on me?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes sharply.

"No of course not, but even if I tried it would fail to work because of your rare blood," he said.

"Right," I said, pretending to sound like I knew what he meant.

"Recently, I had learnt that the group of vampires were in the area. That's why I gave you all that money because I hoped you would leave, but clearly I was wrong. And why I urged you not to allow any of you blood to be spilled incase they smelled the scent," he said.

"But I..." I began, "_killed_," I whispered, "a vampire tonight, what will happen to me? Aren't more vampires going to come after me out of revenge now?" I asked.

"I can assure you, I will make sure nothing happens to you," he reassured.

He was confident in what he was saying, which only comforted me even more. His concerned and strong gaze made it hard for me to stare at him. A light burn in my cheeks began while I fought to remain eye contact.

"But why do all this? I mean, I understand that your a sheriff, but why do you constantly go out of your way for me?" I asked.

"I was assigned to protect you, ever since the day your parents were murdered," he answered.

"Murdered?" I paused. "My parents died in a car crash."

My heart and split into pieces.

Godric's body tensed up and his jaw had tightened. He was the first to break eye contact and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I must go," he said.

"Oh no you don't," I said standing up. "Wait! Please."

I couldn't believe he was pulling this shit _again_. I grabbed his wrist and he turned around, his eyes following up my arm to meet mine. I didn't care that he was a vampire or if he didn't liked to be touch, there were more important things going on at this moment.

"They're... They're my parents. Don't you think I have a right to know what happened to them?" I asked, looking deeply into his pale green eyes.

"Please forgive me, but you can not know - not yet at least," he said.

Although his face was still as stone, his eyes were soft and empathetic. He's done more than enough for me already, earning some of my trust. Hesitantly, I let go and watched him slide open the balcony door. He disappeared off into the night as the 'super-vampire' I thought he was.

This is what it must have felt like to be Mary Jane, except replace Spiderman with a vampire sheriff. Then replace the Green Goblin with a bunch of vampires who want me, yet can't drink me. What do you get? The life of Valerie Van Helsing, your average strip club bartender.


End file.
